I Choose You
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: My first foray into the Buffyverse/Crossed over with Firefly. 500 years from now, two nearly immortal Slayers, a powerful Witch and the Immortal Key struggle with the same thing they always have. Love, Family and Vampires. Willow/River pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Owns em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

A/N: Another plot bunny attacked. My first Buffy/Firefly crossover.

I Choose You

Chapter One

"So, B... what do you want to do tonight?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. After five hundred years, you would think Faith would have come up with an original line. However the senior slayer decided to play along, "The same thing we do every night, Faith... we dust Vamps."

Faith snickered and took a sip of her coffee, wincing at it's poor quality, "You would have thought that Startbucks would have survived the exodus..."

Buffy nodded, "It's all Blue Sun now."

"Hwoon-dahns," Faith swore.

Buffy smiled, "The coffee does suck. So does that protein crap."

"Anyway... you heard from Red?"

Buffy shook her head, "Not for a while. Frankly I'm a little worried."

"Hey. We lived this long because the Scythe supercharged our healing," Faith began, "But Red does it with magic. She's not going to live forever... unlike us."

"It helped her being frozen for two hundred years," Buffy added.

Faith snorted, "Willowsicicle..."

Buffy matched her sister slayer's grin, "She thought it was cool."

"In more ways than one," Faith grinned at the not so obvious pun.

"So... any intel on Vamp nests here on Persephone?" Buffy asked, getting back to business.

Faith nodded, "Found a good sized one down near Eavesdown docks. Lots of homeless and transient folks down there. Easy picking for the Vamps."

"Sounds like fun."

"You up for this, old lady?" Faith asked, a cocky grin on her still young face.

Buffy once again roller her eyes, "I'm only a couple of years older than you. After five centuries, it's not much of a difference."

Faith's face lost some of its cocky assurance, "I know, B..."

Buffy put her arm around her sister slayer's shoulder, "Who else besides us, Will and Dawn can say they remember Earth-That-Was?"

"Just us..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dressed in their 'Slayer' garb, Buffy and Faith wandered through the throngs of the Eavesdown docks. The sun had just set and it was a bit early for the Vamps to be out. Buffy's eyes wandered over the crowds. As her mind drifted back as it often did.

The spell Willow had cast using the Slayer Scythe had not only activated all the latent Slayers, it had also enhanced Buffy and Faith's own powers. Since they were the only two 'natural' Slayers alive, they had received the bulk of the power.

They both were stronger, faster and their healing virtually stopped the aging process. After over five hundred years of life, both Buffy and Faith looked to be only in their mid twenties.

Not wanting to leave her friends, the Witch known as Willow Rosenberg had used her considerable power to slow her own aging process. It was no where as effective as what had benefited Buffy and Faith. Despite her best efforts and spending two hundred years in cryogenic suspension, Willow had still aged a bit. She now appeared to be a woman in her early thirties.

Buffy's mystically created sister, Dawn was a conundrum herself. Dawn had aged normally until her twenty first birthday. From that day forward, she didn't age at all. While Buffy and Faith had millennia to live (if no one killed them first) Dawn, theoretically could literally live until the end of time itself. At least that's what they thought.

At the time, Buffy and Faith hadn't known about their own extended lives. They just knew that that they healed faster than the slayers created by the Scythe. In fact, that now supercharged healing had been what had allowed Buffy to escape the Hellmouth and the implosion of Sunnydale.

Willow had done what she could to see what had caused Dawn to stop aging. All to no avail. After about ten years, Buffy and Faith had realized that they were also no longer aging at a noticeable rate. Dawn had been ecstatic, upon realizing that instead of being alone, she and her sister would be together forever.

However, that led to the inevitable falling outs and reconciliations over the decades and centuries. Currently, Buffy and Dawn were in a cool period of their relationship. Hence, Dawn not being on Persephone with Buffy and Faith.

Willow had gone missing just before the Unification War. That was part of why Buffy and Dawn were estranged at the moment. Dawn had joined the military on the side of the Independents. Buffy, Dawn and Willow had tried to keep a low profile over the centuries. Changing their names every couple of decades and moving around a lot.

The hardest part had been during the Exodus. It took all of their skills to remain hidden among the civilian population on the journey.

Despite her magical prowess, Willow looked in to be her early forties by the time they had arrived at 34 Tauri. During her nearly one hundred years in space, her power had waned. But, as soon as they had set foot upon what was now, Londinium. Her power had come back in a rush. Reversing some of Willow's visible aging. Placing herself in Cryogenic storage for two hundred years had helped as well.

Very few demons had followed Mankind from the planet of their birth. Only the ones who could pass as human, Vampires and the lesser demons. All the really nasty ones had been left behind.

It hadn't been something the slayers could fight that ended life on Earth as they knew it. It was pollution, resource depletion and warfare.

In the end, only the US, China and a few of the more prosperous European nations that had formed the necessary alliances to allow the migration.

The Slayers had been something else. The potentials that had been turned into Slayers by Willow's spell had aged normally. Unfortunately, new potentials became rare. Over the years, fewer and fewer were born. Within one hundred years of the exodus, the only two Slayers still alive were Buffy and Faith.

They hadn't seen a new potential in over one hundred fifty years.

Willow had theorized that they had 'burnt out' the genetic trigger with the spell that had made girls into potentials.

They had saved the world, but in the process, removed one of the ways to protect the 'Verse in the future.

"Hey, B? You awake?" Faith asked as the threaded their way through the crowds.

"Yeah..." Buffy replied, "Just thinking."

Faith looked over at the woman who was not only her oldest friend, but someone who had become her sister, "I hear ya'. Been a long road, ain't it?"

"Sometimes too long, Faith."

Faith nodded, "Sometimes wonder what it's be like... you know. To just let go..."

"I've been dead before," Buffy replied with a smirk, "Even after all this time, I think I'd rather stay living..."

"Amen to that, B..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal smirked slightly as he watched River pilot Serenity into Persephone's atmosphere. The deck plates began their crescendo of vibration. With the occasional sharper buck as the ship began to plow deeper into the air.

The reason for his smirk was the determined look on his young pilot's face. Broken by the chocolate chip cookie sticking out of her mouth.

"You gonna eat that, Albatross?" Mal commented from where he stood in the center of the bridge

River reached up with one hand, took a bite and chewed contentedly before answering, "Too good to waste," she replied simply.

"I swear that woman is gonna make us all fat," Mal remarked, "I don't know how she can make what looks like real food outta protein and a little rice..."

"Magic," River grinned before taking another bite out of the cookie before turning her attention back to her flying.

Mal shook his head and turned on his heel. He then headed for the galley, hoping to grab one of Willow's batch of cookies before Jayne ate them all. He still didn't know how the hell she could make what looked like and tasted like real chocolate chip cookies from plain protein base. But he wasn't about to complain about it either.

He stepped into the galley and the now familiar face of his cook appeared as she stood up with another batch of cookies fresh from the oven. The smell was nearly mouth watering.

Mal was once again struck by the dichotomy that was the cook he hired two months ago. Willow Rosenberg was an attractive redhead who refused to spill her age. She looked about the same age as Zoë. Early to mid thirties, just a few years younger than himself. But her eyes... 

Willow's eyes looked old. Smiling, most of the time but they looked like they belonged to someone who had seen and done more in her lifetime than anyone her age should have done.

Damn fine cook though.

"Hey, Captain," Willow smiled, "Glad I'm not making a souffle..."

Mal nodded as he scarfed a cookie from the cooling rack on the counter, Willow frowned at him slightly before smiling again, "I reckon so, might make a nice pancake."

Willow nodded, "So what's the job this time?"

Mal took a seat at the table while Willow slid him a cup of coffee. Grabbing a cookie and and a cup herself. Taking a seat, the redhead looked at her Captain.

"Resupply. Might have a job waiting from Sir Warrick Harrow. Done a little business with him in the past."

Willow nodded, "No hacking then..."

Mal shook his head, "Don't think we'll need your particular skill set on this job... other then the food that is."

With a slight jolt, Serenity settled to the ground. River's voice sounded from the intercom, "Attention travelers. We have arrived on beautiful moonlit Persephone. Home to a certain Weasel who just waved, Captain. The local time is 8:53 PM. Kaylee, you can shut us down."

Mal finished his cookie and took a swig of his coffee before standing again, "Better see what the hwoon-dahn wants..."

"Tell him I said hi," Willow grinned.

Mal glared at his cook before shaking his head and heading back to the bridge.

As he walked , Mal reminisced about how, Miss Willow Rosenberg had become a member of his crew.

Two months earlier, They had run into a pickle out on Jiangyin... again.

The crew had just done a run of agricultural machinery from Dyton. After the drop off and with warnings to his crew to not get snatched like Simon and River had last time they had been on planet, it happened anyway.

This time it had been Kaylee. Simon had been beside himself with fear and anger. Even arming up with the rest of the crew and heading out on the rescue mission.

The kidnappers hadn't gotten far thanks to River sensing the mechanic's distress. They had just reached the village when two things had caught the crew's eye.

First, was a dirty and tired Kaylee being dragged off to a ramshackle house by two burly men.

The second was the unconscious and severely beaten woman tied to a stake in the center of the town.

For a split second, Mal had thought it was Yo-Saf-Bridge, his ex wife. Thanks to the woman's vibrant red hair.

Instead, it was another woman he vaguely recognized. She looked like a woman he had known from the war. An independent forces intelligence officer he had bumped into from time to time.

It was a different village than last time but still held the same kind of religious fanaticism that the townspeople that had kidnapped River and Simon held.

In a short, rather one sided firefight, Kaylee had been freed and Mal held his pistol in the face of the town elder.

"Cut her down, now!" Mal snarled.

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live!" the gray haired man yelled back.

The ominous click of Mal cocking his pistol didn't phase the old man.

River's booted right foot to his temple did though.

Jayne cut the beaten woman down and carried her back to the shuttle they had used. Inara waiting impatiently at the controls.

With a crying Kaylee nearly carried by Simon and with River and Mal covering their escape, the shuttle headed back to Serenity.

Zoë had been pissed that she had been ordered to remain back on the ship. But being eight months pregnant, had made Mal insist she stay behind.

An hour later, deep in the black, Mal had walked into the infirmary, where Simon was both tending the scuffed up Kaylee and the still unconscious and beaten woman.

"How you doing, Lil' Kaylee?" Mal asked as he checked on her first.

"Shiny, Cap'n," Kaylee replied, her usually sunny disposition only a little dimmed by her misadventure.

Mal turned his attention to the young doctor, "Report," he said simply.

"Kaylee only has a few bruises."

Mal nodded slightly, "And her?"

Simon sighed, "Two broken ribs and a minor skull fracture. Looks like she was clubbed from behind. The bruises on her face are both from the skull fracture and the rest of the beating she took."

Mal nodded, "I think I know her. Hard to tell through the bruises. Looks like an officer I knew in the war. Intelligence branch. Some kinda computer expert."

"That Lieutenant Rosenberg?" Zoë asked as she waddled into the infirmary.

"Who she looks like," Mal agreed.

Mal turned his attention to his First Mate and best friend, "You okay, Zoë?"

"Fine, Sir. Other than Holly is kicking up a storm right now."

Mal grinned slightly. He had thought that he was going to loose Zoë to her grief after Wash had been killed. A month after they had gotten Serenity back up and running, Zoë had thrown up her breakfast. That combined with her late menses that month made her go to Simon.

Now, eight months after Miranda, Zoë was carrying Wash's child. A girl who Zoë had already named Holly after Wash's mother.

Just when Mal thought he was going to loose his best friend, Zoë picked herself up by the bootstraps and forged ahead. She still cried at night in her bunk, but blamed it on the pregnancy hormones and mood swings.

But now, months later, the ship was making decent money thanks to the now retired Inara's business contacts. A fact that made things a great deal safer for a crew that had lost so much in the last year.

Mal looked back at the redhead on the bed, "Glad we could get her outta there..."

"Indeed," Simon agreed, "Having nearly gone through the same thing myself..."

"Wonder what they though she did to make em' think she was a witch?" Mal asked.

"Cause I am..." groaned out a tired voice from the woman on the bed.

Simon went immediately into doctor mode, "How do you feel?"

"Like go-se," the redhead groaned.

The woman looked closely at the man standing next to whom she assumed was a doctor, "Sargent Reynolds?"

Mal smiled slightly, "Lieutenant Rosenberg..."

The woman relaxed slightly but reached out a hand and touched Mal's sleeve. Almost as if she wanted to know he was real.

"Surprised you remembered me," Mal remarked.

Her voice stronger, she smiled, "You look remarkably like a very bad man I had to deal with when I was younger. Your face kinda sticks with a girl."

Mal nodded, "Well I'll leave you in the Doc's good hands."

"Where Am I?" the redhead asked.

"On my ship... Serenity."

She relaxed, "Thank you."

"No problem, LT," Mal replied.

"War's over..."

"That it is," Mal agreed.

"Then you better call me Willow."

Mal nodded and left Willow in Simon and Kaylee's capable hands.

The Captain stopped his musing as soon as he saw Badger's face on the wave screen.

"Bout bloody time," Badger snarled.

Mal sighed while River giggled slightly Mal thought some days weren't worth getting out of bed for. Particularly now that Inara shared his. With that happy thought in his head, Mal took a seat and proceeded to find out what the weasel wanted.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Willow and I are going out," River stated to her Brother, Kaylee and the Captain who had just returned from the bridge.

"Now wait a minute..." Mal began.

River puffed air through her lips, "Captain..."

"They'll be fine, Mal," Inara said as she flowed into the room.

Mal looked at his Pilot and Cook and sighed, "Well I reckon since Jayne already took off, I suppose I could..."

"Thank you," River beamed as she kissed Mal on the cheek. Kaylee giggled.

"Just... be careful Mei-mei," Simon said as River also kissed him on the cheek

"Remember who you are talking to," River huffed, "River the Reaver slayer..."

At River's remarks, Willow's eyes flew wide for a moment. She thought for just a second that the younger woman would spill the beans about their outing. River just winked at her.

"Keep a com handy... And I wish you would carry a gun, Willow," Mal added.

"I hate guns," Willow said with a grimace, "Besides, River has at least two on her along with her sword..."

Mal nodded as he eyed the hilt of the Katana that River had recently purchased. It was slung over her shoulder, within easy reach if she needed it. Not to mention the matching automatic pistols hanging from either hip. Mal had to admit, his Albatross was no pushover.

"Come on, Tree," River grinned as she took the older woman's hand and led her towards the cargo bay.

Exiting the ship into the brightly lit neon light of the Eavesdown docks, River and Willow made quite the pair.

River, dressed in black skintight pants, a loose fitted teal top, combat boots and a black leather jacket. Willow wore bluejeans and a v-necked red shirt. Her old and worn in independent officers boots and had a small backpack slung over one shoulder.

As soon as they entered the large crowds, River began to pant slightly, "River?" Willow inquired.

"Noisy," was all she said.

Willow nodded. River had known exactly who and what Willow was the second they had met. River had kept her mouth shut until they were alone. Then the logical scientist in River began to question Willow's belief in Magic.

After a quick practical demonstration, River had been thoroughly impressed and a little bit frightened when she realized that the scientific principles she had known all her life were now torn asunder by Willow's abilities. Now they were best friends. And River wanted a bit more than that.

As they threaded deeper into the crowds, with a whispered word and a slight movement of her fingers, Willow's magic flowed and she saw River relax, "Thanks," the younger woman replied.

Willow smiled at River, once again trying to figure out their relationship. She and River were not lovers... yet. But they were more then just friends. The age difference was kind of a moot point since there was no one alive anywhere close to Willow's age except for Faith, Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy was too much like a sister and still mostly into men. Faith was Bi, or Slight as they called it now and Dawn... well Dawn was still still her Mei-mei. Besides, Willow hadn't seen any of them except Dawn since before the War. It happened from time to time. They would loose track of each other for a decade or two, then suddenly run into each other again.

Willow knew that Dawn and Buffy had a falling out because of Dawn joining the Independents. Willow had too but not in a combat role. She had spent her time hacking into Alliance computer systems. Dawn had become a pilot and flew Angels.

"You're thinking too much," River said as she and Willow walked along.

"Sorry," Willow replied.

"You think there will be Vampires here?" River asked.

Willow nodded, "Always plenty on Persephone. The light frequencies from Lux allow them to come out in the twilight hours."

Another thing that attracted Willow to River was that she was almost certain that River Tam was a potential Slayer. The first she had seen in a long time. Thanks to the go-se, River had gone through at to the Academy, she would never be quite right, but a little magic from Willow, and River could function almost normally.

She could already fight as well as any Slayer. River just needed the enhanced speed, strength and healing. That was why Willow needed to find Buffy. Buffy still had the Scythe. With it, Willow hoped to activate River. And she prayed that the enhanced healing would fix River permanently.

Once that happened, Willow would probably give into both her own desires and River's advances. River wanted more from their relationship. Willow was hesitant. Her experiences with Tara and her misuse of Magic to bend Tara's mind to avoid arguments still clouded Willow's mind. She wanted River to want her for Willow. Not because her Magic cleared the young Psychic's mind.

As the two women entered the nearly deserted warehouse district, they heard the distinctive sounds of a fight.

Rounding a corner, Willow and River saw the cause of the noise. Nearly one hundred Vamps with their game faces on, surrounding a blonde and a brunette. The blonde held a large axe like weapon and the brunette, a wooden stake in one hand and a sword in the other.

The other thing they noticed was that the women looked like they were in trouble. Both were bleeding from various wounds and were breathing hard. There were numerous piles of dust around the space that denoted destroyed Vampires.

But the odds were just not in their favor.

Willow quickly glanced at River and immediately noticed the younger woman had drawn her sword into her right hand and a stake was in her left.

River winked once and with a battle cry, jumped into the crowd of Vampires. Her sword decapitating and dusting four in just one swipe.

The Vampires froze at the sudden flanking attack. Allowing River to fell nearly ten more before they began to react.

With the Vampire's attention drawn to the new threat, the Blonde and Brunette we able to regain some initiative and began dusting vamps as well.

Willow was amazed. With he psychic abilities, River was able to blend in with the two other women's fighting. The three women turned and struck with grace. The redheaded witch was so enthralled, she was almost snuck up upon by a Vampire.

But Willow had been around for a long time. She heard the vamp coming behind her and she smirked slightly as the Vamp turned to dust from the stake she had whipped out of her sleeve and buried in it's chest.

Flipping the stake around in her hand, Willow muttered something under her breath and then hurled the stake overhand.

The sharpened piece of wood flew through the air at great speed. Dodged around River and embedded itself in the chest of a female Vampire that had been trying to escape.

Then it happened. A vamp got in a lucky hit on the blonde and she flew through the air. Slamming against the warehouse wall. Stunning her.

With a few Chinese curses on her lips, the brunette took out two Vamps with the axe like weapon that the blonde had dropped and then rushed to her side.

"B!" the dark haired woman called out.

Willow had know it was her two oldest friends fighting but Faith's nearly desperate scream when Buffy had been hurt began to well up the anger in the Witch's core.

As Faith tried to check on Buffy, another vamp got lucky and struck Faith in the side with a vicious kick. That vampire disappeared in a puff of dust as River severed his head.

Faith went down with a grunt and tried to regain her feet. Buffy was just coming to and River was now fighting alone.

River had killed over forty Reavers once but Vampires are different. For one. They are cunning and intelligent where Reavers are just insanely violent. Vampires are also immensely strong.

This was only the second time Willow had taken River out Vamp hunting and the previous times it had only been three or four to one odds.

Right now it was closer to sixty to one...

Realizing River was in serious trouble, caused a surge in Willow's power. Powered not by hate and fear, but by love and affection. Love and affection for the slightly crazy barely eighteen year old girl that was River Tam.

Willow's hair turned white as the power began to build. Her eyes began to glow with a white fire as well. Willow's hair and clothing began to whip around like she was standing in the center of a gale. But there was no wind.

River had killed nearly fifteen more vampires but had steadily been forced back towards the two injured women.

"Iluminatos!" Willow cried as she thrust out her hands. Beams of incredibly white light shot from her palms. The first Vamp struck by the light instantly exploded into dust.

Willow scythed the beams through the crowd of Vampires like a laser. River, Faith and the still groggy Buffy had to shield their eyes from the light.

In seconds it was over. Dust piles littered the ally and there wasn't a Vamp in sight.

With the threat eliminated, Willow's hair began to fade back to red and she dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

Blinking her eyes to clear them, Buffy tried to sit up but cried out in pain, "Wills?" she croaked out.

River was at Willow's side in an instant, "Are you alright?"

The redhead nodded, "I'll... be fine. That sure takes a lot... outta a girl..."

Faith had struggled to her feet but was clutching her chest on the left side, "Red? That you?"

"Hey, Faith," Willow grinned as River helped her back to her feet. As soon as Willow was standing almost steadily, River sprinted to the still prone Buffy.

"How do you feel?" River asked the blonde Slayer.

"Not so good... Are there supposed to be three of you?"

River smirked, "There's only one me."

"Oky-dokey.. not so great then..."

River looked over her shoulder to Willow, "Need to get them to Ge-ge."

Willow nodded as she regained her strength, "I'm still pretty wiped out but I think I can port us back to Serenity."

"Whoa there, Red," Faith winced as her obviously broken ribs protested, "Who the hell is she and where are we going?"

"Serenity... the ship Willow and I are on," River began, "My brother is a Doctor."

"And you are?" Faith asked.

River took Willow's hand in her own, "I'm her's. My name is River."

Faith took an appreciative and long look at River and smiled slightly, "She's cute, Red. But ain't she a little young for you?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Everyone's a little young for me..." she began, "And we're not together..."

"Right..."

"Umm, little help here..." Buffy said from her spot on the ground, "Things are still a bit spinny..."

Willow and River moved to help Buffy to her feet. As soon as the blonde was on her wobbly feet, River looked down the alley.

"Feds on the way. Made too much of a ruckus..."

Faith looked a little concerned, "Feds? Can you walk, B?"

"With some help, Maybe."

River's eyes went a little distant, "Cargo bay is clear..."

Willow nodded, "Everyone hold hands."

Buffy and Faith complied. River smiled as her hands slid into both Willow and Faith's.

"Crap... the Scythe...," Faith blurted out.

"I got it," Willow said as her eyes began to glow softly. The ancient weapon floated over their heads and then hovered in the center of the circle the four women had made.

Willow began to chant something quietly and then with force said, "Take nos domus!"

In a flash of light, the four women disappeared. The only trace that showed they had been there were footprints in the dust and ash from the fallen Vampires.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Owns em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

A/N: Another plot bunny attacked. My first Buffy/Firefly crossover.

I Choose You

Chapter Two

Dawn Summers sighed and shrugged her bag more securely onto her shoulder. Another ship and job behind her. She was lucky the captain hadn't shot her for beating the crap out of the ship's mechanic.

The Hwoon-dahn's own fault for not keeping his hands to himself.

That was the problem with looking like she did. After being alive for five centuries and still looking like a fresh faced college student, inevitably led to people underestimating her. She did have a charm given her by Willow that helped her to look a bit older. It allowed Dawn to appear to age until she reached about 35 and then it 'reset' back to her perpetual early twenties appearance.

That was why she looked twenty one again. And why the ships mechanic had thought he might get a little trim from the girl (in his eyes) flying the boat. He found out the hard way that a woman who had lived as long as Dawn had, most of it fighting things that go bump in the night wasn't a good thing.

Dawn was as deadly with her hands as she was with a weapon... or anything that flew.

Dawn had flown nearly everything from a Piper Cub, back on Earth-that-was to the massive exodus ships of the great migration.

She also was a quintuple ace over six different wars, ranging from the Indo-Pakastani war in 2027 flying for the US Navy to the latest conflict, the Unification war. A conflict where she flew for the Independent Aerospace forces.

Dawn sighed and made her way through the Eavesdown night. She was always wary on Persephone. Too many Vampires on this planet for her liking. Something about the ignited gas giant, Lux that the planet orbited allowed Vamps to be out in the twilight hours. They seemed to congregate here on Persephone, or Pelorum, the other world that orbited Lux.

"You! Halt!" An authoritative voice called out from behind her.

Dawn stopped in her tracks and slowly spun around. She did her best to keep her face neutral at the sight of a pair of Alliance enforcement officers standing there. Their hands near the stunners on their belts.

"Yes, Officers?" she asked sweetly.

"Your jacket is illegal. Display of the Independent flag as well as rank insignia by any member of the former Independent forces is punishable by six months on the penal moon."

Dawn did her best to roll her eyes, "Take a good look at me. Do I look old enough to have fought in the war? I would have been what? Thirteen?"

"Nevertheless. ID now," one of the purple bellies ordered.

Dawn slowly slipped her ID card from a pocket and handed it to him. The man slipped it into a portable reader, "Dawn Summers."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

The man scowled at the young woman, "From your birth date, I can see that you were too young to have served. Why are you wearing that jacket?"

Dawn sighed and replied with the cover story she used whenever she was asked about it. Dawn still proudly wore her dark brown leather flight jacket. With the Independent aerospace forces patches and flag on the shoulders. And her captain's bars on the collar.

However, she had gone by another name in the war and thanks to Willow's hacking a few years previous, Dawn had impeccable credentials, "It was my Mother's jacket," Dawn replied indicating the name tag on the jacket's left breast, 'Joyce Summers.'

The officer frowned. He had heard of that name. A woman pilot who had been coined the 'Angel of Death' by Alliance troops. Over fifteen kills in air to air combat and hundreds of rollers and other vehicles destroyed. Not to mention the countless Alliance soldiers she had killed.

"Your mother should have been put against a wall and shot," the war veteran snarled.

Dawn's eyes grew cold and her hand dropped to the grip of the pistol on her right hip, "Take off the uniform and say that to me..."

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice asked from behind the two Alliance officers that looked about ready to slap the cuffs on the young woman.

The officers spun, chastising themselves mentally for being so distracted that they had been snuck up upon. A tall dark haired man stood there in the long brown coat of an Independent militia member. Devoid of any and all insignia. Like the war law prescribed. More problematical was the fact the long brown coat was drawn back so the man had easy access to his gun.

"None of your business citizen," the senior of the two replied, emphasizing the word citizen with contempt.

The brown haired man just grinned, "Reckon I say it is. According to the repatriation act... family members of former Browncoats may and I quote, 'display, wear upon their persons or otherwise show as a memorial to lost loved ones, the insignia if the former independent forces' unquote."

The senior purple belly grumbled under his breath, "Move along then, Miss"

Dawn smiled but it wasn't a nice smile, "My ID please?"

The card was nearly thrown at her and the two officers stepped off into the night. Dawn turned to the man who had helped her and the beautiful woman who had been standing slightly behind him, "Thanks."

The man smiled, "Not a problem," he began holding his hand out, "Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"Dawn Summers," she replied with a smile, shaking the man's hand.

The woman stepped forward, slipping her arm in the man's, "Inara Serra."

"Ma'am," Dawn nodded.

Mal looked at the bag slung over the girl's shoulder, "Going somewhere?"

Dawn frowned, "Just got fired."

"From what?"

"I was the pilot on that old Brigantine over there," Dawn replied, indicating a beat up old freighter a few hundred meters away, "Mechanic couldn't keep his hands to himself. Captain was a little pissed off since his mechanic can't turn wrenches very well with two broken arms..."

Mal looked at the woman in front of him and chuckled, "Like your spirit. And your momma's name was pretty well known to us groundpounders." Mal then looked at Inara and she nodded.

"Looking for any work right now?" Mal added.

"I'd take deckhand work right now."

Mal looked at Inara again and she smiled slightly. He turned back to Dawn, "Since on account of who your Momma was. I reckon I might have something you could do. I own a Firefly. Serenity, she's called. Slip one oh three."

Dawn looked at the man closely, "Any other women on the crew?"

Mal nodded, "Us menfolk are in the minority. Inara here is our business manager. My First Mate, Mechanic, Pilot and Cook are all womenfolk."

"So no fellas with grabby hands?"

"One, maybe... I'll keep him in line."

"What would I be doing, Captain Reynolds. If you already have a pilot?"

"River's a fine pilot. But she's never had proper instruction. Kinda picked it up as she went along. I've been teaching her a might..."

"And I'm guessing, with the Alliance, you need a real certified pilot, at least on the paperwork," Dawn replied.

"Something like that..." Mal replied, "And she's a might more helpful on the ground besides the flyin part. Getting to be a bit of a conflict."

"What's the pay?"

"Eight percent to start. Plus your own bunk and full kitchen privileges."

Dawn smiled, "Sounds like you got yourself another pilot."

"Shiny," Mal smiled, knowing that River would be the final decision maker after a quick tour of the girl's brainpan "Follow me."

"Lead on Captain," Dawn replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë slowly strolled through the ship. Her daughter in her arms. Holly had turned a month old the previous week and was still up at all hours. The First mate gazed down with love at the little girl that Wash had given her as a final gift.

Holly was a beautiful little girl with a light toffee complexion and a tuft of curly reddish brown hair on her tiny head.

Zoë contemplated her future again. For the first month after they had gotten back in the air after Miranda. She hadn't really cared if she lived or died. Living one moment to the next. Only Mal's insistence she go see Simon after she had thrown up her breakfast one morning had led to a positive pregnancy test and Zoë's own rebirth.

"How's my good girl?" Zoë cooed as she strolled and bounced her daughter. Holly had been a little fussy after the latest feeding so Zoë was settling her before putting Holly down for the night. Not that she would stay down long. Holly had a prodigious appetite and Zoë was lucky to get three hours straight a night.

She had just stepped out onto the upper cargo bay catwalk when with a loud pop and rush of air, four people suddenly appeared in the cargo bay. Zoë's eyes shot wide as her brain tried to process what had just had happened.

The air pressure change caused Holly to cry and Zoë reached for the small pistol she wore on her belt.

Zoë relaxed only slightly when she realized two of the people who had suddenly appeared in the bay were River and Willow. The other two were a brunette and blonde woman. And they both looked injured.

"River?" Zoë called out as she headed down the stairs.

A wobbly Willow looked at River, "Thought you said it was clear?"

"Oops," River grinned.

The injured Faith immediately shifted her grip on Buffy who looked like she was going to pass out. Wincing in pain as her own injuries made themselves known again.

The Slayers scythe clattered to the deck as Zoë approached, her daughter held protectively and a hand on her gun.

"What the hell is all this, River?" Zoë asked as she looked over the quartet of women.

"Will explain later," River began as she moved to help the nearly unconscious Buffy, "Need Ge-ge, ma-shong."

"Now wait a minute..."

"Zoë... they're old friends of mine," Willow cut off the first mate, "And they're pretty banged up."

Zoë trusted Willow, even though she still couldn't figure out how they suddenly appeared in the cargo bay, "Get em' to the infirmary. I'll see if I can pry the doc outta Kaylee's arms."

River nodded, "Leave Holly with Kaylee. I'll try to explain after..."

"We'll both explain," Willow added as she threw Buffy's other arm across her shoulders, leaving Faith on her own wobbly feet.

"This way," River said as she and Willow carried the now unconscious Buffy aft towards the infirmary. Faith shot a quick smile in Zoë's direction and limped after the others.

Zoë shook her head slightly before heading back up towards the crew quarters where Simon and Kaylee had retreated after supper. Hopefully, the couple had finished whatever they were up to by this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Willow and River lay Buffy on the medical bed in the center of the infirmary. Faith winced as she took a seat on the counter, "She gonna be alright, Willow?" Faith asked.

Willow smiled slightly at Faith. It showed how worried the slayer was since she had used Willow's name rather the the witch's usual nickname.

"Looks like a concussion. Her healing should take care of most of it..."

Faith nodded and took a deep breath and winced again. Her ribs were defiantly broken.

A rumpled Simon stumbled into the room, followed by an almost unreadable Zoë, "Are you okay, Mei-mei?"

"Not me that needs you, Dummy," River replied. Her hand indicating Buffy on the bed and Faith sitting on the counter.

Simon immediately switched into doctor mode, "What happened?"

Willow replied, "Fight. Buffy hit her head on a wall and Faith over there I think has some broken ribs."

Simon nodded and flashed his penlight into the comatose Blonde's eyes, "Pupils are reacting normally. Was she knocked out immediately?"

Willow shook her head, "She got here standing but passed out. Said her vision was messed up."

Simon nodded and began to hook the blonde up to monitoring equipment. He pulled out a portable scanner and ran it over Buffy's head, "No skull fracture that I can see..."

"Will she be okay, Doc?" Zoë asked from the doorway.

"Barring complications. I believe so."

Zoë nodded, "Better have a look at her."

Simon turned to the brunette, "Where does it hurt?"

"Popped some ribs," Faith replied with a wince, "And I think my left shoulder is out."

"I'll get you something for the pain..."

Faith shook her head, "Don't like needles. Just pop the shoulder back and tape me up. I'll be fine."

"I really think..."

"She will be fine, Simon," Willow said cutting him off, "Faith is one of my oldest friends. She knows what she is talking about."

Simon nodded but wasn't happy about it, "Zoë can you give me a hand?"

There was a sharp cry from Faith as Simon and Zoë yanked her shoulder back into place. The woman blinked back tears and then nodded, "Much better."

Simon was amazed by the woman's stoicism. It reminded him of Zoë's own high tolerance for pain, "Can you lift up your shirt?"

A grin slid onto the dark slayers face, "Wanna get me naked already?"

Simon blushed, "I..."

"Faith!" Willow chastised, "He's already taken."

"Damn. He's pretty suai."

"Damn right he is," a new voice said. Kaylee stood just outside the infirmary with Holly in her arms, "Paws off."

"She's got spunk. Like her already," Faith grinned as she carefully pulled off her t-shirt. Revealing a black lacy bra. Her torso black and blue from the pounding she had taken.

"Some fight," Zoë commented.

"Had worse," Faith replied.

"Reckon so," Zoë replied. Faith and she locked gazes and the First Mate nodded slightly. She knew another warrior when she met one. This Faith was dangerous. The only question was to whom.

Simon expertly wrapped Faith's ribs. Noting the relief on the woman's face. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," Faith replied, "What about B?"

"B?"

"Buffy," Faith replied.

"She has a concussion, and her cuts are fairly minor considering how much blood is on her clothing..."

"We heal fast, Doc."

"Shenme?" Simon asked.

Zoë spoke up, "You wanna explain how you got in the cargo bay?"

"Red?" Faith asked

Willow took a deep breath, "Would you believe magic?" she said with a nervous grin on her face.

"River? Who are these women?" Kaylee asked.

Willow answered that much easier question, "My oldest friends. From when I was a teenager. Buffy Summers and Faith Lehaine."

Faith waved slightly, "Hi."

"Still ain't answered my question, LT," Zoë repeated. Stating Willow's old rank to make a point.

Before she could answer, the sound of the cargo bay door opening drew Zoë's attention. Sure it was probably the Captain and Inara, Zoë didn't take chances. She turned to check when River spoke up, "Captain and Inara... and Little Sister!"

"Who?" Zoë, Kaylee and Simon said at the same time.

They didn't get an answer before River ran from the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal led the way up into the cargo bay, "So, you ever fly a Firefly, Ms. Summers?" he asked.

Dawn smiled, "A few times." She couldn't tell the Captain she had been the developmental test pilot for the entire Firefly program fifty years or so back.

"Good. Strange that a young woman such as yourself has so much experience," Mal commented.

"Mom taught me to fly, " Dawn said as part of her cover story, "And I'm older than I look."

"And how old would that be?" Mal asked.

"Mal..." Inara began, lightly cuffing him on the arm, "It's not polite to ask a lady her age."

Dawn let out a giggle, "That's okay, since he's going to be my boss. I'm twenty two." '_At least that's what My ID says_,' Dawn thought to herself

Mal continued, "Well, welcome to Serenity... and what the hell is that?" he said as his eyes fell upon the red and silver axe like thing laying in the center of his cargo bay.

Dawn gasped in surprise. She knew the Slayers Scythe anywhere. She then looked hard at the Captain, "Where is my sister?"

Mal looked at the young woman in front of him. She almost seethed with anger, "No idea who you're talkin about. Never seen that... thing before in my life..."

The sound of running feet captured everyone's attention as River sprinted into the bay, "Little sister is here. Family unit complete," the dark haired girl stated as she gracefully slid to a stop in front of Dawn.

"Little?" Dawn began

"Come with me," River ordered as she grabbed Dawn's arm and tugged her aft towards the entrance to the common area.

Dawn dug her heels in for a moment to retrieve the scythe before following the girl.

"Mal? What is happening?"

Mal shook his head before starting off after River and Dawn, "Damned if I know. But I'm gonna find out."

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of running feet drew everyone's attention. Zoë was still glaring at the ship's redheaded cook. Wanting an explanation. Willow was trying her best to formulate an answer that wouldn't get her shot or doped up to the gills by Simon.

"Wills?" cried out a very familiar voice.

"Dawnie?" Willow replied, slipping past Zoë with a huge grin on her face before pulling the taller girl into a hug.

"Willow!" Dawn cried as she returned the hug. Meanwhile Zoë noticed the grin appear on Faith's face.

Zoë was distracted when Holly made her presence known, Quickly she took her daughter from Kaylee's arms, "I'm thinkin we need a little bit of explaining around here," the First Mate stated.

"Couldn't agree more, Zoë," Mal said from the top of the stairs.

"Talk all you want," Dawn began, "Where the hell is my sister?"

"Buffy's in the infirmary, Dawn," Willow began.

The brunette dropped the scythe on the floor and ran to the small room, nearly shoving Kaylee out of the way. Mal stood fuming at the top of the stairs, "Who the hell are these women?"

"Some really,really old friends of mine," Willow stated sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy slowly blinked her eyes open, wincing at the bright light in the room. An involuntary moan left her lips.

"Buffy?" said a very familiar voice.

Buffy blinked her vision clear and the face of her baby sister swam into view, "Dawnie?"

Dawn smiled and brushed a wisp of Buffy's hair from her face, "Hey big sis."

Buffy struggled to sit up so she could give her sister a hug. The room spun and she fell back against the bed . Dawn smiled and leaned down, hugging her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, "For that matter, where the hell am I?"

Dawn's smile faded slightly, "You're in the infirmary of the ship I just got hired to fly. Willow ported you and Faith here after she saved your bacon..."

"Faith!" Buffy cried out, worried about her sister slayer.

"She's fine," Dawn replied, "A little banged up."

Buffy twisted her face thinking about the fight, "I remember now... bout a hundred Vamps... we were in deep go-se..."

"No shit, Sherlock," Dawn chastised, "If not for Willow and her girl, you would have been toast.

"Willow's here?" Buffy asked, a smile on her face.

"Up in the ship's galley. Waiting for us. Seems the ship's First Mate saw you all port into the cargo bay..."

"Crap..."

Dawn shook her head, "One of the crew, Willow's girl, knows she's a Witch. Just need to convince the others."

"Why?" Buffy asked, "Can't we use the old, trick of the light explanation?"

"Not gonna work with this group, I think. Besides, I think Willow's girl is a Potential."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed as she shot up in bed.

At that moment, a dark haired girl slipped into the room and smiled. She was small. But carried herself with an almost feral grace.

"Good, you're awake," the girl said.

Buffy looked at her and smiled slightly. Her 'spidey sense' confirming the girl's potential slayer status, "Hi," Buffy said after a moment.

"Always wanted sisters," the dark haired girl said, "I'm River."

"Buffy," the Blonde slayer replied.

"I know. Willow tree speaks of you often. Same for Mei-mei. Must hurry though, Captain's fuse is getting short."

"Dawnie, you up for helping your ancient sister walk?"

"Ancient, my ass," Dawn growled before taking one of Buffy's arms. Swiftly, River took the other and together,they helped the Blonde walk off the bed and up the stairs.

"Time to face the music," River said with a mischievous grin.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Owns em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

A/N: Another plot bunny attacked. My first Buffy/Firefly crossover.

I Choose You

Chapter Three

Serenity's crew sat silently, looking both at each other and the four women who stood off to one side. River was smiling while Simon and Kaylee were dumbfounded. Mal and Zoë both had skeptical looks on their faces and Inara looked like her entire world had been upended.

"Vampires..." Mal trailed off.

"Ya-huh," Dawn nodded.

"And magic..." Zoë added.

"Yep," Willow smiled.

"And you're how old?" Inara asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm five hundred and thirty seven," Buffy stated, "Willow is the same. Faith is a couple of years younger than me."

"You ain't twenty two, then?" Mal asked his newly hired pilot.

"I look twenty two," Dawn replied with a shrug.

"You're all insane," Simon stated. River smacked her brother on the back of his head, "Ow?"

"Saner than me," River added.

"But... five hundred years?" Kaylee asked.

"Yep," Faith nodded.

"Maybe a little demonstration," Buffy said as she looked over at Willow.

The redhead nodded and whispered something under her breath while wiggling her fingers.

The crew sat in shock as five shot glasses flew from a storage locker and gently alighted in front of the crew. A moment later. A jug of Kaylee's engine wine floated across the room and poured a shot into each glass before landing gently in the center of the table.

Simon and Kaylee's eyes were as wide as saucers. Inara looked like she might faint. Zoë's eyebrows climbed into her hairline.

"Huh..." Mal grunted.

"How do you think I've been making all those meals out of that protein crap you get, Mal," Willow said with a smirk.

"Magic cookies," River grinned.

Zoë's mouth opened and closed several times but no words came out.

"That's a violation of every law of physics..." Simon trailed off.

"That's 'cause it's magic, Simon," Willow said, "Hey, when I first got into it. I thought the same thing."

"And this... Slayer thing?" Zoë finally said.

"One girl in all the world will be chosen to fight the Vampires and other demons. She is the Slayer," Buffy replied.

"But there's two of you?" Kaylee asked.

"Buffy died," Faith began, "A Vampire drained most of her blood and threw her into some water. She drowned..."

"And a friend pulled me out and resuscitated me," Buffy added, "Then another Slayer was called. She died less than a year later. And that's when Faith was called."

How are you... chosen?" Simon asked.

Willow adopted her 'teachers' voice and began, "As far as I was ever able to figure out, it's a slight DNA abnormality that allows people to be receptive to and manipulate magical energy."

"Back in the early twenty first century, we were facing an apocalypse. The First Evil. A malevolent entity that wanted to end the world. It was trying to kill every potential Slayer it could find since it knew only a Slayer could defeat it. Using the Slayer's Scythe," Willow said, indicating the weapon leaning against the counter, "I was able to cast a spell that turned every girl that could be, a potential Slayer into a real Slayer, just like Buffy and Faith."

Buffy continued, "But there was a hitch. That spell seemed to burn out the ability for more potentials to be created. Same went for magic users. Over the years, we haven't been able to find new potentials. But suddenly, over the last fifty years or so. Some have begun to emerge again."

Simon was smart. He put two and two together quickly, "Is... River a potential?"

Willow nodded and smiled, "She is."

"What is it with you and Potentials, Red?" Faith smirked.

Willow glared at her, "Not now..."

"Is that why River is... a reader?" Kaylee asked.

Mal shot a glare at his mechanic, "Kaylee..."

Faith tilted her head, "Girl's psychic?"

River nodded, "Telepathy, some precognition..."

"Damn, B," Faith grinned, "She'd be a kick ass Slayer."

"There's another thing... or two," Willow added.

"That is?" Mal asked.

"If I do the spell to activate River's potential... it's possible she might loose her psychic abilities. Or... it may enhance them."

So... she could get better... or worse," Kaylee said worriedly.

"Most likely better" Willow said with a slight smile. Best case scenario, she gets the full Slayer package with the psychic part as a bonus. Worst case... She's a fairly stable Slayer."

"What else?" Simon asked, reading between the lines.

"Slayer healing," Willow smiled, "There's a possibility, that either River will regrow her amigdula or another part of her brain will take over for it."

Simon sat back in shock. His sister might actually be whole again?

"What's this whole, Slayer package anyway?" Zoë asked.

"Enhanced speed, reflexes, healing, strength and resistance to injury."

"You could hand Buffy or me any weapon and within a few moments we would be an expert with it," Faith stated, "We're about fifteen to twenty times stronger than a woman our size would be. I've seen Buffy bench press nearly two and a half tons."

"What?" Mal exclaimed.

Faith grinned and moved next to where Kaylee sat in her chair, "Kaylee right?" the dark Slayer asked.

"Yep," the mechanic replied nervously.

"Grab hold of your chair. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Kaylee complied and let out a squeak as Faith, with one hand, grabbed a chair leg and effortlessly lifted the chair with Kaylee in it off the floor. Over her head.

"Wuo de ma..." Mal muttered.

"This is shiny," Kaylee giggled as Faith set her back down.

"Unbelievable..." Simon muttered.

"Boob," River chastised.

Buffy and Dawn snorted with amusement.

"How fast do you heal?" Simon asked.

"I just picked up your girl with the shoulder I dislocated a couple of hours ago, Doc," Faith grinned.

Simon looked like he was going to faint.

"But... how have you maintained your youth?" Inara asked, "From what you described. All Slayers should have lived as long as you..."

Buffy, Faith and Dawn shared a sad look. After a moment, Dawn spoke, "Best we can figure, since Buffy and Faith were the only 'naturally' called Slayers, the spell supercharged their healing. The Slayers created by the spell all had long lives. Most made it to the century mark, if they weren't killed. Buffy and Faith do age but it's at a hugely reduced rate."

"As long as something doesn't kill us," Buffy added, "Willow figures we'll make six or seven thousand years..."

Jaws dropped all around the table. Dawn continued from her sister, "Willow does it with magic. And hopping into cryo every eighty years or so."

"So I can rest my magic," Willow added.

"What about you?" Inara asked the youngest appearing girl.

"I am truly immortal. I'm... not really human..."

"Dawnie..." Buffy trailed off.

"I was created by a spell," Dawn continued, "I'm not really Buffy's sister. I'm more of her mystical clone. Created as a vessel for a mystical force called the key."

"Dawn was dropped into our lives as a fourteen year old teenager," Buffy said with a small smile, "Our memories were altered as well as records . Even Dawn's memories before she was sent to us are false."

"I hit twenty one... well actually, seven and I stopped aging. Zero, zilch. Not getting any older. I theoretically can live until the end of time..."

"Merciful Buddha..." Inara trailed off.

"It's okay... I've learned to live with it. Besides, I'll have my big sis around for quite some time..."

"Family..." Simon muttered.

"Darn tootin," Willow grinned.

"So... you do... whatever, and River becomes a Slayer," Zoë began, thinking out loud, "And then what?"

"She learns how to fight..."

"Umm, B? You did see her tear into those Vamps before you got hit on the head. Girl already has the skills..." Faith noted.

Buffy nodded slowly, "Yeah... How did you learn to fight like that? You were better than any potential I ever saw..."

"The Academy..." was all that River said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and Faith each tossed back a shot of Kaylee's engine wine. Wincing at the burn.

"Son of a bitch..." Faith muttered.

"Gorram Purple Bellies," Dawn added.

"Fourteen?" Buffy asked Simon.

"She was seventeen when I was able to get her out."

"Fuck..." Buffy trailed off.

"Where is this academy?" Faith asked. A scowl on her face, "No one does this bullshit to one of our sisters..."

"It's a secure military and scientific facility. You couldn't just waltz in the front door," Simon admonished.

"Isn't that what you did, Doc?" Zoë commented.

"It took me three years to set that up."

"You went in and got her out yourself?" Faith asked, surprised.

"River is my sister..."

Dawn and Buffy shared a look and smiled, "You're our kind of people," Dawn added.

"Was it a Tuesday when River left for the academy?" Buffy asked.

"I don't..." Simon began.

"Yes," River cut off her brother with a grin.

"What is it with little sisters and being taken for nefarious things on Tuesday?" Buffy smirked at Dawn.

"Hey! That hasn't happened to me in over two hundred years," Dawn complained, "And I'm still mad at you for not backing me joining the Independents."

"So... this Joyce Summers wasn't your Momma..." Mal interrupted.

"Joyce is our mom, " Buffy replied, then glared at her sister, "You used Mom's name when you enlisted?" she asked her sibling.

"Not like you didn't when you joined the Royal Guard on Shinon a hundred fifty years ago," Buffy snarked back.

"That was so I could get my hands on Shan-Yu."

"He wasn't a Vampire," Dawn replied.

"He sure tortured like one," Buffy shot back, "Made Angelus look like an amateur..."

Inara piped up, "You killed Shan-Yu?"

Buffy nodded, "Not one of my better decisions. How did I know that after I killed him, in the power vacuum, the Alliance would form..."

"Merciful Buddha..." Inara gasped.

So... you're to blame for the Alliance forming?" Mal asked. Both mad and slightly awestruck.

"Oops," Was all Buffy replied.

Faith snorted in amusement, "When you fuck up, B... you go big."

"Says Miss, 'I slept with the King of Londinium and was nearly killed by the Queen'..."

"He was hot..."

A shrill whistle broke everyone's train of thought. Mal brought his fingers out of the corner of his mouth, "Now that we've got this settled. We got some things of real import to discuss... namely. What does River want?"

"I want this," the girl in question replied.

"You sure, Albatross?" Mal asked.

"I am sure."

"Doc?"

Simon looked closely at the red haired woman who had become his friend the last few months aboard, "You're sure no harm will come to River?"

"Nothing life threatening, Simon. You know I'd never purposely hurt her."

River leaned over and took Willow's hand in her own with a smile of near adoration on her face. Kaylee giggled slightly and Inara smiled. They had all seen the signs.

"Willow... What are your intentions towards my sister?" Simon asked.

Willow's blush matched her hair, "I... uhhh..."

River answered the question by suddenly kissing the red haired Witch. Willow turned even more scarlet.

Inara tried to hide her snort of amusement as a cough. Mal frowned, "You know what I feel about shipboard romances..."

"Says the man sleeping with his... Business Manager," Inara replied, "Of course, alternate sleeping arrangements can be made."

Mal sputtered, "Well.. just be careful."

"Not like I can get her pregnant." Willow grinned.

Simon's jaw dropped causing Kaylee to gently close it.

Only Zoë caught the looks that flickered between the Summers sisters and Faith, "That a bad word with you three?" she asked.

Buffy nodded sadly, "It's hard for Slayers to get pregnant... almost impossible. There's only been four that I know of. Nikki Wood, Vi Beauregard, Angela Harrison and... Faith."

"What?" Simon asked.

"And those Slayers that did, only had boys." Willow added.

Faith's eyes seemed to soften and a small smile appeared on her face, "Alex and Jessie. My boys. Their father was Nikki Wood's son, Robin... my husband."

Zoë looked at the dark haired woman and saw a kindred spirit. Warrior, lover, mother, and someone who had lost her husband, "How long ago?" The First Mate asked.

"Five Hundred years..." Faith replied.

"Still hurt?"

"Sometimes..."

Buffy squeezed Faith's shoulder in support. The sudden cry of a baby over the modified com unit that Kaylee had converted into a baby monitor drew Zoë's attention.

"Sounds hungry," Faith commented with a alight smile.

"Yep..." Zoë replied, "Two o'clock feeding... at one am."

"Getting late," Mal added, "Got a meeting with Badger about a job tomorrow morning. Gonna need River, Jayne and Zoë with me. Kaylee, you alright to babysit?"

"Shir-ah Cap'n," The mechanic replied.

"Who's Jane?" Buffy asked.

"It's Jayne with a 'Y'," Kaylee explained, "He's off ship at the moment. He's kinda our..."

"Jayne's our gunhand," Zoe explained.

"Muscle.. got it," Faith replied.

"What do you need to do this... whatever... magic thing on Albatross?" Mal asked his cook.

"Just the Scythe and either Buffy or Faith... and a good night's sleep."

"Understood," Mal replied. "Dawn? You still interested in the job?"

"If you'll have me."

"What job?" Buffy asked.

"Pilot," the younger sister replied.

"You helped design the Firefly class."

"She did?" Kaylee replied in near awe.

"I was the developmental test pilot," Dawn corrected.

Even Mal's eyes widened, "Well now... How about we make that ten percent."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dawn settled onto her new bunk. Buffy was sitting on the air mattress on the floor across from her. Mal had invited Buffy and Faith to stay aboard for the night and get some Simon recommended rest. Slayer healing or not.

"So..." Buffy began, "What happened to your old job?"

Dawn shrugged, "Mechanic had grabby hands. Be a while before he can grab a wrench again..."

Buffy grinned, "That's my sister..." she stated before frowning slightly

"What is it?"

"I missed you."

Dawn sighed and then moved to her sisters side. Putting an arm around Buffy's shoulders, "Missed you too."

The two sisters sat like that for a while before falling asleep, snuggled together.

Next door, River awoke with a start. Reaching for her clothes and a stake. She needed to get Willow. Jayne was in way over his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne grinned and flopped back down on the mattress. His compensated bed mate doing likewise.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya' Mr. Cobb. You sure don't disappoint," The blonde whore chuckled.

"I do my best, Darlin," Jayne replied.

The woman drew her hand up and down the man's chest, "So big and strong..."

"I work out a lot."

"I can see that."

"You hungry for more?" the Mercenary grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You have no idea, Baby," The blonde replied.

Before Jayne's eyes, the woman in bed next to him changed. Yellow eyes and a pronounced forehead

"What the hell?" Jayne roared as he scrambled out of the bed reaching for his gun hanging from the bedpost.

Just as Jayne had his gun in his hand, the whore was on him, batting his pistol away like it was a toy. Nearly breaking his hand in the process.

With a quick backhand, Jayne flew across the small room into the wall, cracking the plaster. Struggling back to his feet, Jayne looked for a weapon to use.

"What's the matter, Hon?" The blonde nearly purred, "Thought you were ready to go again?"

"What the gorram hell are you?" Jayne yelled back.

"Your worst nightmare. Gotta admit. You're damn good in the sack. Think I'll keep you. I haven't sired anyone for ages..."

Jayne made a dash for Binky, his bowie knife. With inhuman speed, the blonde intercepted him, "Naughty naughty..."

With a powerful punch, the Vampire knocked the big man unconscious. As Jayne slumped down the wall, she licked her lips, "Dinner time..."

A sudden gust of wind interrupted the Vampire from her feast, just inches from sinking her fangs into the big man's neck.

Turning quickly, the Vampire had to blink several times. Not believing who stood there.

"Impossible..." the Vampire gasped, "Willow?"

"Hey there, Harmony," Willow smiled, "Long time no see."

"This the skank that tormented you in high school?" Faith asked from where she stood behind the red haired Witch. Beside the brunette Slayer stood River Tam, a sword in her left hand and a stake in her right.

"Who are you?" the Vampire formerly known as Harmony Kendall asked.

"I'm Faith," the woman replied, "Otherwise known as the Slayer..."

"Oh shit..." Harmony replied just before River's blade decapitated her. The Vampire's body crumpled into dust.

"Good riddance," Willow grumbled, "Been trying to get Harmony for centuries."

A groan from Jayne on the floor brought the three women's attention to the slowly awakening and very naked Mercenary.

"Eeeep," Willow squeaked before covering River's eyes with one hand and looking away herself.

Faith just grinned, "Yummy..."

TBC


End file.
